


A Small Sacrifice

by scorpia_tiger



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vampire!Perkz, Vampires Treated Seriously, Vampirism as an unsubtle HIV metaphor, edgy boi perkz, soft cinnamon roll mikyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_tiger/pseuds/scorpia_tiger
Summary: Luka is a vampire that won't feed, Miky wants to help. Not a better love story than Twilight.
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Mihael wished he had said something sooner. 

The first time he noticed Luka is different, it’s after they win a game. Luka was usually ecstatic, hugging his teammates with a force that’s almost violent. Even throughout post-game interviews, his smile and exuberance never left his face. 

But one day, it was just different. He clapped Mihael on the back, and barely spoke on the car ride home. He didn’t seem upset, just… like a diluted version of himself. 

It only gets worse from then on. Mihael would notice Luka sometimes staring off in the distance at nothing in particular, looking despondent. There were dark circles under his eyes that weren’t there before, his skin looked sallow and dull, and most of all, this Luka, that almost seemed to sleepwalk through his days, was not the Luka he knew.

If only Mihael was good at these sorts of things. He knew it should be a matter of simply asking 'Are you alright?’, and a normal person would’ve done it in a heartbeat. 

He couldn’t explain what exactly made it so difficult. Maybe part of it was that Luka seemed to be aware somehow of his concern. He’d catch Luka giving him a reassuring smile every so often. A small gesture, a touch on the arm or a quick nudging of his foot, that seemed to signify that Mihael was supposed to believe everything was alright. 

But at some point, Luka, in what was probably another vain attempt to convince him that nothing had changed, accidentally baited the words out of him. 

They were in his room one night, on his bed watching Code Geass of all things. And Mihael, as he was prone to do for the last several months, stared at Luka for just a moment too long.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Luka said, a familiar sparkle appearing in his eyes. 

He would have looked so content, if it wasn’t for the state of his body. 

“Luka-” Mihael stammered.

“It’s alright. I know you can’t resist staring.”

"Oh my god."

Luka gave him a teasing push on the shoulder. There it was again. 

"Miky, what is it about me that you like best? Or is it just everything about me that’s irresistible?”

“Fuck off.” 

Luka cackled. 

And then finally, something inside of Mihael broke. 

“Goddammit Luka, can’t you see I’m worried about you?!”

For the first time since Mihael had known him, Luka seemed at a slight loss for words. “Oh…” he said, an unnaturally wide smile plastered to his face. “Why’s that?”

“Will you cut the crap? You always look tired. And I think you’ve lost weight.”

Luka did not meet his gaze. “Miky. Please don’t worry about me.”

Mihael, who usually prided himself on his patience, was on the verge of decking him.

“Don’t say dumb shit like that. What would you do if you saw your friend like this?”

Luka’s eyes seem to register a type of understanding. Moving carefully, he adjusted his body until he was sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

“Listen, Miky…” he paused. “I know that I can trust you. But there’s nothing you can do to help me.”

“Just tell me what’s up.” 

Mihael could feel his hands shaking. There was a reason he avoided these types of conversations. He wasn’t really ready, for the amount of emotions that were tangling up inside of him. But this was his best friend. 

“You’ve probably heard there’s been an outbreak of Renfield Syndrome, the last couple of years, right?” Luka asked. 

Of course he’d heard of it. Renfield was an epidemic, mostly focused in NA. Chilling headlines were everywhere, of this so-called “vampire disease,” for which there was still no known cure, 4 years after it was discovered. 

Mihael’s heartbeat quickened. “You don’t have that,” he said immediately. “There aren’t any cases in Berlin.”

Luka laughed mirthlessly. “No reported cases.”

“But it’s impossible. That would mean someone-” Mihael’s words died in his throat. 

Silently, Luka rolled up his shorts on one side. Right on his thigh was a scar, healed but jagged and red, and about 10 centimeters long. A scar that looked like he had been bitten by a wild animal. 

All of Mihael’s anger evaporated in an instant. All he could think was that he had to help Luka.

“We have to take you to a hospital,” he said firmly. 

“No,” Luka sighed. 

“But you need a transfusion. I don’t even know much time you have.”

Before Mihael could stop himself, he could feel his eyes filling up with unshed tears. Luka grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

“I can’t, Miky. I’ll be registered. It’ll be on the internet. I’d probably be forced to retire.”

“They can’t do that. That’s discrimination.”

“Can you imagine, if they let a vampire play in the LEC?” Luka said calmly. “They’ll say I’m a risk to everyone I come in contact with.”

“But you aren’t.”

Mihael must have started crying then, because he could feel Luka briskly wiping a tear off of his face. 

“Well, I’ve stayed in control this far,” Luka said. 

“And what are you planning on doing? Just dying?”

The rage began to flood back into him. How inconsiderate could Luka be, thinking that he could do this to himself and no one would care? What about his friends, his family, everyone that was counting on him?

“It takes a while for that to happen,” Luka shrugged. As if that was all that needed to be said. 

“You have to feed on me then.”

Luka’s eyes went comically wide. Mihael wondered why he was being so dense at a time like this. There were a limited number of solutions, and only one that would keep Luka on the team. 

“What? You clearly don’t have a donor already,” Mihael grumbled. 

“Miky, no. I really, really appreciate it-” Luka stepped off the bed as if it had burned him. “But that’s not a good idea.”

“Luka-” Mihael protested.

“No.” Luka went to the door. “Goodnight.”

Mihael blinked. Just like that, Luka was gone. He didn’t have time to consider following him before he felt his eyes watering again.

There weren’t any other answers. He would try to convince Luka tomorrow. And for as many days after that as he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Renfield Syndrome" aka "clincal vampirism" is a term for people that believe they need to consume blood. I was just lazy and appropriated it for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

No one ever knocked in the G2 house, except for tonight apparently, when there was a gentle knocking at Mihael’s door. 

“One second.”

Mihael had stripped down to his boxers, thinking he would maybe sleep in a few hours. He considered getting a shirt, but he figured whoever was knocking past midnight had to know they might have to deal with someone half naked. 

When he saw Luka, he nearly slammed the door in his face. That man did not have the right to come waltzing into his room after avoiding him for the entire goddamn day. 

But then again, this was Luka. And for whatever reason, he was holding a box of Domino’s pizza. 

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t order a pizza,” Mihael said dryly.

Luka gave him his most winning smile. The exact one he knew Mihael didn’t like saying no to. 

“But this is your favorite, right? I remembered,” Luka replied sweetly.

If Luka thought all it took was a pizza for Mihael to forgive him, he was beyond delusional. 

“I’m not hungry,” Mihael grumbled.

The smile quickly faded from Luka’s face.

“Miky, can we talk for a second?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Of course, as soon as he let Luka through the door, he walked in like he owned the place, dropping the pizza onto his desk, and made himself comfortable on Mihael’s bed. Mihael rolled his eyes. 

“Listen,” Luka said. He took a backpack off his shoulders and set it down in front of him. “I really don’t want to feed from you, but...”

Mihael breathed a sigh of relief. Luka, actually coming to his senses. He reminded himself to treasure this rare occasion. 

Mihael sat down beside him. “I’m ready. Let’s just get it over with.”

“Wait,” Luka replied. “There’s a few important things we need to go over.”

Unzipping the bag, he pulled out a strange object that looked almost like a small toy gun, black and neon yellow. 

“A taser??” Mihael asked incredulously. “I don’t even think that’s legal, what the fuck?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Luka placed the taser in Mihael’s lap. “If you start to feel light-headed, tell me to stop immediately. If that doesn't work, hit me, kick me, or use this if you have to. Once you pass out, you're not safe from me anymore."

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Mihael protested. 

“Promise me, Miky,” Luka insisted. “Or we’re not doing this at all.”

“Luka, I trust you.”

He shook his head. “Don’t. Once you lose too much blood, you’re infected too. And then both of us will need somewhere to feed.”

“We do have three other teammates,” Mihael said lamely. 

“Don’t even joke about that,” Luka chided, pulling out a few more items from his bag. He handed Mihael a rolled up piece of gauze. “Bite down on this, if you need to.” 

Mihael took it from him gingerly. 

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Luka questioned. 

“Of course I am.”

Mihael couldn’t stand it. Why was Luka being so careful when it was his own health on the line?

“Give me one of your wrists,” Luka said gently. 

“My wrist?” 

Mihael hesitantly extended his left arm. Luka took his hand. 

“Easier to cover than your neck. It shouldn't make your issues any worse, don’t worry."

Luka tore open a small packet, revealing a tissue soaked in alcohol. He wiped down Mihael’s arm. 

“But if it’s bad, we can try somewhere else,” Luka assured him. 

It sunk in for the first time that this was really happening, that Luka was going to bite him and open his skin. Mihael tried to give his best calm expression. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked quietly, realizing too late that he sounded like a child at a doctor’s office.

Luka just smiled apologetically. “A little bit. And then the venom will numb you.” He tossed the tissue aside. “Grab the taser for me, Miky.”

“Fine,” Mihael relented, taking hold of the surprisingly heavy weapon. 

Luka squeezed his hand. “Last chance,” he breathed.

“Just go.”

“Try to stay still for me, okay?” 

Mihael watched as Luka bent down to place his mouth on Mihael’s arm before looking away as fast as possible. 

It didn’t feel like what he imagined teeth would feel like. Instead, it was like two needles piercing him at once. He tried his best not to cry out, but he felt a tiny whimper escape him. Luka squeezed his hand tighter. 

Mihael could feel the warm blood flowing out of him at a slow but steady pace. The pain eventually subsided and gave way to an indescribable tingling sensation radiated out of the bite out into the rest of his body. 

Wait, was Luka… licking him? 

Mihael told himself not to look. But once he caught sight of the image of Luka, slowly sucking and licking at his arm, he couldn’t stop staring.

He shut his eyes firmly and prayed for the pain to come back. Any feeling that wasn't… whatever this was. He silently cursed himself for doing this was practically naked, as if this wasn’t already weird enough. 

It only took a matter of minutes, but Mihael thought his agony was never going to end until Luka finally, mercifully, pulled away. 

Mihael flinched when he saw the twin tooth marks on his arm, both leaking droplets of blood. 

“Are you afraid of blood?” Luka asked. 

He relinquished Mihael’s hand, producing a tube of antibiotic cream and a bandage. 

“No. It’s just gross,” he replied unconvincingly.

“I’m sorry,” Luka said, applying the bandage. “I wouldn’t have made you do this if I’d known.”

“You didn’t make me do anything. I just want you not to die.”

Luka silently dug through his backpack, pulling out a bottle of Coca-Cola. “Come on, have this. And eat your pizza.”

“I’m tired,” Mihael protested weakly, but Luka had already uncapped the soda and shoved it into his hand. 

“You need to drink. You’ll get dehydrated.”

Mihael sipped on the cola. He felt a little light-headed, but nothing unbearable. Luka grabbed the pizza off the desk and brought it to the bed. 

“You look better,” Mihael commented, as he tore off a slice of pizza and took a bite.

It was an understatement. Luka was practically glowing now, his cheeks and lips faintly pink, his eyes sparkling more than ever before.

Luka stroked his mostly nonexistent beard for a moment. “Yeah? Do you think people will notice?”

“Probably. Don’t stop feeding for however long you did it. You looked like a fucking corpse.”

“It was only a year,” Luka said placidly. 

“A whole year? You irresponsible little shit.”

Luka chuckled. “Wow.”

“That wasn’t that bad, you know,” Mihael said, finishing off his slice and reaching for some more. “You should feed as much as you need to.” 

“They recommend at least once a month.”

“That’s fine, then, right?”

Luka frowned. “I don’t know.”

“Luka, how long have you had Renfield’s? What happened to your last donor?”

The ADC shifted uncomfortably. “There wasn’t a last donor.”

“What? How did you know to do all that first aid shit?”

There was no response. Luka only clenched his fist. 

“Luka,” Mihael began cautiously, “Who infected you?”

“Someone I trusted,” he replied, barely audible. 

“A teammate?”

“It doesn’t matter. I won’t let it happen to you, Miky.”

Luka leaned over, and suddenly, Mihael found himself on the receiving end of a very forceful hug. “I’m not worried,” he mumbled. “I trust you, remember?”

Luka still hadn’t let him go. Mihael pat his back like he imagined people did when they tried to be comforting. 

“Just be less stupid from now on, okay?”

Luka nodded into his shoulder. 

“I’ve got you, you big dummy,” Mihael whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't buy tasers, and don't use tasers on humans, even vampires. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

The old Luka was back. 

It felt good, hearing him laughing all the time. Seeing the way he moved, light on his feet, an extra bounce to his step. 

He really did look more beautiful than ever, and Mihael had thought he was beautiful even at his most frail. But a few extra pounds to his frame and a bit more warmth to his complexion really did wonders. 

Mihael had never felt particularly guilty for being attracted to Luka. Mihael had eyes, after all, and he was never too hung up on the gender of whoever he fancied at the moment. 

It really shouldn’t have felt as bad as it did, being able to pay the infinitely tiny price of some blood and pain in exchange for a bright and healthy Luka. That was all Mihael had ever wanted, and as happy as it made him to be the one to help Luka, it was a fragile and tainted sort of happiness. 

He didn’t dread Luka’s feedings, exactly. But the effect it had on him was unbearable. 

He wasn’t insane, right? Anyone would have found the process at least slightly intimate. Having Luka’s mouth on him, Luka consuming a part of him, Luka trusting him so completely… 

And Mihael was betraying that trust. As much as he tried to but distance between the two of them, telling Luka that his excessive worry was annoying, if anything, Luka only treated him more tenderly as time went on. He’d ask Mihael in the evening what he wanted for dinner, and then he’d order more food than the both of them could possibly eat in one sitting. And Luka always insisted on paying. 

It only further made what should have been a utilitarian means of helping Luka survive, into something else entirely. 

He couldn’t look Luka in the eye after he was done feeding anymore. Every time, as Luka was bandaging him up, reminding him to not to stare at the blood, Mihael was furiously trying to calm down the, well, issue in his pants. Trying to keep his mind as clear as possible even with the strange cloudiness that overcame him after Luka bit him, and not grab Luka then and there and kiss him on the mouth. 

Because Luka would surely stop feeding on him if he found out Mihael was a sexual deviant. And Mihael couldn’t risk that. Maybe Luka would just ask one of their other teammates, but maybe he wouldn’t. And then they’d be back where they started, Luka slowly letting himself waste away. 

Mihael couldn’t remember exactly how long he’d been donating to Luka for. Not long enough, to be crying in front of Luka again, when he’d cried just a few months earlier. Instead he found himself blabbering semi-incoherently, right as Luka was finished with the bandages.

“Luka, you’re my best friend, the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable, it’s just that every time you do this, it’s very-“

“Sexually arousing, I know.”

Mihael blinked. What?

“I’ve been there,” Luka added. “Common side effect of the venom. Don’t worry about it.”

Luka ran his hand through Mihael’s hair. 

“You knew this entire time?” Mihael asked, incredulous. 

“You’re not very subtle. Your pupils always go wide,” Luka mumbled. 

Suddenly all Mihael could see was Luka’s lips, so close, and so inviting.

“What about for you? Does it turn you on?” he murmured. 

“Miky,” Luka choked. “I think I took too much blood from you this time.” He stood abruptly. “You know, I can go to the store. They probably have iron pills…”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

A part of Mihael that felt strangely vindicated. Luka deserved a taste of his own medicine, flirting with people so shamelessly, and never stopping even after they got flustered. 

"I think you’re not in a good state of mind to be talking about this," Luka stammered.

"Why's that?"

Mihael lay back onto the bed. Luka could really be so exhausting. 

“Hey. Don’t go to sleep. You need to eat,” Luka chided.

“No.” Miky pouted. 

“I got you sushi and everything. Full of vitamins and minerals.”

Miky turned onto his side so he wouldn’t have to look at Luka’s dumb, overly concerned face.

“I hate you. I can’t believe you knew the entire time what effect it would have on me and you didn’t say anything,” Mihael grumbled.

He heard a sharp inhale. “Please don’t say you hate me.”

“Yes, Luka. I let you bite me open every month because I hate you. That's completely logical," Mihael snarked. 

"I'm so sorry, Miky. I know it was incredibly selfish of me to do this."

Mihael turned around. Luka was standing by the edge of the bed, looking like a kicked puppy, holding a container of salmon nigiri in his hand.

"Will you at least eat for me?" Luka pleaded.

Mihael took the container from him, stuffing a piece of sushi into his mouth.

“Thank you,” Luka said. 

Luka picked at his own sushi mournfully. 

"I knew you were dense, but holy shit," Mihael said. 

Luka just stared at him with a bemused look on his face. 

“Why do you think I signed up for this in the first place?” Mihael snapped. “It’s not like I would do this for any random person. Actually, I don’t think I would do this for literally anyone else besides you. Blood is fucking nasty.”

There it was again, the words just running from his mouth. It actually felt good, being honest with Luka. He probably should try that more often. 

"And you're an even bigger idiot than I thought, because I thought you knew…"

Mihael lost his train of thought. Where had he even been going with this? What point was there to prove?

"Knew what?" Luka whispered.

And then he remembered.

"That I always loved you."

He wanted to swallow those words the moment he said them. It felt so disgustingly weak, actually saying he was in love. He'd never admitted that to anyone, much less himself, but in the blink of an eye, that sentence was out of him and impossible to take back. 

"Always?" Luka said, his voice breaking. "It's not just because of the venom, you really…?"

Mihael could feel it in his bones even if Luka didn't say it. Luka loved him too.

"Yes. Are you going to kiss me now?"

Luka was silent for an uncomfortable length of time. 

"Miky, I can't take advantage of you like this. You probably don't even know what you're saying."

He really should have expected this. Luka treated him like he was made of paper. 

Except there was, somewhere inside of him, a part that clearly was that delicate. 

"Just stay here tonight, please," he said. He'd never in his life heard himself beg so shamelessly. "I love you, please don't go."

"Okay."

Luka moved at a snail's pace, but eventually, Mihael found himself folded up in his arms. The moment was too precious to be ruined with words, and he lay his head over Luka's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Thinking about the blood coursing through Luka that was also his own. 

He wanted to ask if Luka would still be there when he woke up, if Luka would please keep feeding on him and stay healthy, but he was too tired to speak. 

Instead, he held on as tightly as he could, hoping Luka would somehow understand everything that Mihael was still too afraid to say.


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Mihael wanted was to wake up. He could tell it was still early, and his body was revolting against the idea of moving. But even in his barely conscious mind, he knew Luka wasn’t holding him, which meant that Luka was not where he was supposed to be.

He rubbed his eyes, willing himself not to go back to sleep only so he could find Luka.

Thankfully, the first thing Mihael discovered upon opening his eyes was that Luka was still in his bed. He wasn’t too far, just a little further than arm’s length away. But still, not where he belonged.

“Good morning,” Luka said. “How are you feeling?”

Luka, unlike him, seemed perfectly alert. Mihael wondered how long he’d been awake.

“I’m cold,” Mihael replied blearily. “Come here.”

Luka obliged, pulling Mihael into his chest again, letting Mihael adjust until their legs were tangled together and Luka hopefully couldn’t easily escape.

“Thank you,” Mihael said, closing his eyes once more. Inhaling Luka’s scent, which was clean and woodsy and reminded him of rain.

He could feel Luka stroking his arm, his fingertips brushing the edge of Mihael’s bandage.

“Go back to sleep, Luka,” Mihael said, yawning loudly.

“Miky?”

“Hmm?”

Why didn’t Luka want to sleep? Was something wrong?

“What you said last night…”

“I meant it,” Mihael replied, hoping Luka wasn’t going to make him repeat all of those embarrassing things.

He heard a hitch in Luka’s breath. “Really?”

“Obviously.”

They were quiet for a few moments. Not an uncomfortable type of silence, because Luka was so close, finally, and Mihael felt so safe.

And then Mihael felt it, just a miniscule but warm touch on his forehead. A kiss. And then the same silence.

Mihael adjusted slightly, just enough to see Luka’s face. He looked afraid, but then his hand brushed against Mihael’s cheek, as gently as if touching just the surface of the water.

“Luka.”

Mihael didn’t want to beg this time, and mercifully, he doesn’t have to. Luka tilted his chin head up just enough for their lips to meet.

All this time, he’d almost thought Luka was too important to kiss. How could he treat Luka like just another crush when Luka was his closest friend, almost a part of him, practically Mihael’s entire world.

But now Mihael was finally able to taste him, and he fully realized it then, that there wasn’t anyone whose lips he could ever want more.

Mihael was probably being too aggressive for a first kiss, he was licking Luka’s lips and pulling himself on top of Luka, straddling his waist.

Mihael pulled away, just needing to catch his breath.

“I love you so much,” Luka said.

Mihael felt a shiver run down his spine. “I love you too,” he managed to say, barely.

Luka was kissing him again, hungrily, turning so that Mihael was suddenly below him, pinned under his weight. Mihael wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the taste of Luka’s lips. If he wanted to, he could have easily kept kissing Luka and forgotten his own name, forgotten there was even a world outside of his bed.

But memories of last night come into sharper detail.

_You probably don't even know what you're saying._

“Wait,” Mihael exhaled.

“What’s wrong?” Luka asked tenderly, taking Mihael’s hand and interlacing their fingers.

“I’m fine,” Mihael said, hurriedly, “But last night, why did you say something about… you didn’t want to take advantage of me?”

“Because I wouldn’t, ever.”

Mihael smiled. “I know that. But I was just thinking.” Words, why were words so hard? But it was important, so Mihael soldiered on. “Luka, did you say that because you got taken advantage of?”

Luka stared at him blankly. “No. Not exactly.”

Mihael immediately felt sick to his stomach.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t remember it well,” Luka admitted. “I blacked out. I remember thinking he was feeding for too long, but it felt so good, I didn’t want him to stop. And then I woke up, and he was still on me.”

“That’s how you got infected?”

Luka nodded.

“That’s awful. I’m so sorry.” Mihael squeezed Luka tightly. “I could kill that guy, for doing that to you.”

“It’s okay. Fabian wasn’t in control either. He didn’t mean to.”

“Fabian?” Mihael jolted. “You mean _Grabbz_?”

“Oh my god, no.” Luka chuckled weakly. “Febiven.”

“Febiven?” Mihael felt a stir of something indescribable inside of him. Whatever it was, it wasn’t pleasant. “So that’s your type?”

Something about his question seemed to have inadvertently amused Luka, because he was smiling widely.

“Aww, Miky, you’ve always been my type,” he said, kissing Mihael on the cheek.

“I’m still going to strangle him.”

Mihael pondered whether he could take Febiven in a fight. Well, definitely not, but he could potentially enlist Martin to help.

“That’s so unlike you,” Luka giggled, wrapping his arms around Mihael’s neck. “What happened to my sweet, adorable, Miky?”

“A-adorable?”

“The most adorable.”

Luka peppered Mihael’s entire face with light kisses. “Tell me, Miky, are you seeing anyone right now?”

Where did that come from?

“No, of course not,” Mihael scoffed.

“Not even Marcin?”

“What??”

“I thought I might have to fight him for you,” Luka said, in a tone that Mihael was unsure was serious or not. “Or several people.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But Miky, I want you all to myself…”

Mihael bit his lip. Luka had no right to be able to affect him this easily.

“Tell me you love me again,” Luka whispered, directly into his ear.

“I already said it,” Mihael protested.

Luka sucked just below his jawline. “Is that a challenge? You want me to drive you wild until I make you say it?”

“ _Luka_ ,” Mihael whined. Wondering how he got cursed with a man that could make him feel so helplessly needy.

“At least say you’re _mine_.”

“I’m all yours,” Mihael mumbled.

Luka smirked, somehow looking more cocky than Mihael had ever seen him.

“All mine,” he said, granting Mihael another searing kiss.


End file.
